villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trakeena
Trakeena is the daughter of Scorpius and the main antagonist of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. History Lost Galaxy Trakeena was born the daughter of the evil space overlord, Scorpius, with the features of both an insect and a human. After her father began his battle with the Galaxy Power Rangers, Trakeena began accompanying his generals on their missions, despite Scorpius’ disapproval. After Furio initially failed to get the Lights of Orion, she managed to convince her father to give him another chance, though it’s unclear why she did this. After accompanying another general, Treacheron, on one mission, he claimed Trakeena had followed him even though he had allowed it. In retaliation, she convinced Scorpius the general was a traitor, resulting in him being locked up. They continued to feud with one another and Trakeena was tricked by Treacheron into looking for a silver goblet so he could ambush her when he was free. However she ironically survived thanks to intervention from the Power Rangers. Later Scorpius wanted Trakeena to enter a cocoon that would turn her into a more insect like being like him and increase her powers. She refused to go through with it, since it would take away her beauty and when Scorpius tried to force her, she fled to Planet Onyx. After getting in a fight and beaten easily, Trakeena met Villamax, who trained her in hand-to-hand combat and swordplay. However she returned to the Scorpion Stinger upon hearing that Scorpius was dying after his battle with the Power Rangers. After arriving on the ship, Trakeena bid her father a fond farewell and was given his throne and all of his powers, along with a new staff created from one of Scorpius’ tentacles. After Deviot told her the Red Galaxy Ranger was the one that struck down her father, Trakeena captured him, but he escaped her wrath. Later when Terra Venture entered the Lost Galaxy, she was unwilling to follow it, but after it reemerged she took down Captain Mutiny’s ship, which was following the space colony. After Deviot was proven to be a traitor, he dragged her into the cocoon, which had been put into storage. There, they merged into one being and Trakeena emerged with Deviot’s power and ruthlessness. She equipped her Sting Wingers with bombs and launched an all out assault on Terra Venture, succeeding in bringing down the space colony as well as the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords. Trakeena destroyed Villamax when he refused to follow her orders and after the Scorpion Stinger crashed, she was critically injured and entered the cocoon. She emerged as a humanoid insect monster and powered up what remained of Terra Venture so as to attack the peoples’ new colony on Mirinoi. Trakeena began fighting the Rangers and was eventually defeated by the Red Ranger after he fired a blast from his Battlizer at her at point-blank range. Lightspeed Rescue Trakeena managed to survive and return to her human form, only now horribly scarred. She managed to get to Earth, where she allied herself with the demon, Triskull, planning to destroy the Rangers’ home planet in revenge. With the skull demon and his army of ghouls aiding her, Trakeena began capturing humans to drain their life force. But Queen Bansheera ordered her son, Prince Olympius, to stop Trakeena from fully absorbing the life forces and regaining her insect form. He tainted her energy with a poisoned dagger, transforming Trakeena into an enormous monster. The Galaxy Rangers and Lightspeed Rangers joined forces to fight her, but were unable to take her on until they infused the Omega Megazord with the Lights of Orion, destroying Trakeena forever. Personality Trakeena originally behaved much like a teenage girl, pampered and spoiled and bent on proving herself to her father so as to stand by her side. She enjoyed bullying Scorpius’ generals just because she could and throwing her name around. Trakeena is also very cunning, manipulative, vain, and proud and even had a monster steal beauty from the inhabitants of Terra Venture since she didn’t want anyone to be more beautiful than her. Despite not always agreeing with her father, Trakeena did love Scorpius and was saddened by his death. She is also quite power hungry, constantly seeking to rule the universe and destroyed Captain Mutiny to prevent him from taking power from her. After fusing with Deviot, Trakeena was consumed by evil and lost any restraints, fueled by her thirst for destruction. Powers At first, Trakeena only had teleportation powers and the ability to summon an insect like battle armor. After receiving training from Villamax, she became far more proficient in hand-to-hand combat and after receiving a new staff from her dying father, Trakeena gained all of Scorpius’ powers. She could fire energy blasts and fusing with Deviot, she briefly gained one of his blaster gauntlets. After being transformed by the cocoon, Trakeena gained immense power, proving easily able to best the Rangers. After becoming a giant monster in Lightspeed Rescue, she proved able to unleash massive destruction on the city and easily fight the Omega Megazord and Galaxy Megazord. Trivia *Trakeena was the first villain with a human appearance to be destroyed in Power Rangers, while others (i.e. Rita Repulsa, Divatox, Astronema) were turned good. *Amy Miller, the actress who played Trakeena, was married to Reggie Rolle, who played Damon, the Green Galaxy Ranger. *Trakeena has been seen in possession knowledge about Astronema, despite the fact that she must have been out of range from Zordon’s energy wave. *Trakeena’s servant, Villamax, appeared to have very great feelings for her, perhaps even love, since he served her loyally, trained her, and refused to fight back when she attacked him. However Trakeena’s fusion with Deviot resulted in Villamax turning against her. *Trakeena's insect form is stated to be stronger than Olympius with the Star Power. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Ruler Category:Aliens Category:Recurring villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villainesses